fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
And It's Name Is...
The Name of That Place is the 7th chapter of Yūsuke Shirato's Ice Trail, a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. It was release on January 16, 2015. While crossing the river near Mone to reach the West, the vessel that Gray, Gildarts Clive, Mary and Amelie are traveling is attacked and destroyed by Unicol. The group stands atop a platform created by Gray and prepare to battle when Cappuccino and Milk Boy arrive to reclaim Mary and Amelie. As the groups battle, Amelie almost falls into the water, but is saved by Mary and Gildarts. She promises to always stay by Mary's side. Meanwhile, Gray and Gildarts defeat Milk Boy and Unicol, then capture Cappuccino's boat and continue their journey. Gildarts commends Gray on his performance and advises the boy to head towards Magnolia to check out Fairy Tail, a suggestion which Gray considers. Summary As Gray, Gildarts, Mary and Amelie try to cross the river near Mone in order to go from East to West, their ship is attacked by Unicol and ripped to shreds by the monster's horn. Gildarts immediately jumps up into the air while Gray creates a platform of ice on the water. Gildarts thanks Gray much to the boy's embarrassment and then the two get ready to take on the monster. Suddenly, they hear the sound of a boat approaching and turn around to see Cappuccino and Milk Boy still hot on their tail. Stating that he will get back his women, Cappuccino orders his employee to attack. Milk Boy jumps off their boat and onto the platform and begins to try to knock down Gildarts, who easily dodges. Seeing the Mage busy, Gray announces that he will defeat Unicol, shocking Gildarts and Mary. But Gray reasons that the monster was blocking their way forward, so taking it down was the only way to escort the two sisters to their relatives safely. Gildarts' fight continues and one of Milk Boy's punches causes the platform to tilt, sending Gray into the water. He searches for the creature and immediately spots it lurking near the river-floor. But he is unable to land a hit on it due to its incredible speed in water. As the two fights proceed, Unicol's horn strikes the ice platform, causing Amelie to lose her footing and begin to fall into the water, only to be caught by Mary. Saying that she wants to be as strong as Gray, Mary tries to pull her sister up, but begins to fall in herself. Gildarts manages to get there in time and draws the two girls onto the platform, commending Mary on her bravery. Mary just pitifully begs Amelie to stay by her side, promising that she wouldn't bother her elder sister in the least. Amelie just embraces her and accepts. Suddenly, Milk Boy appears beside them and prepares to strike them, but is easily punched away by Gildarts, who has finally become annoyed enough to not hold back. His flight is stopped by Unicol, who leaps out of the water to swallows the man, much to Cappuccino's distress. Gildarts hears Gray cursing the water and asks him whether he would be able to handle the monster if there was no water. Acknowledging Gray's consent, he strikes the water, the shockwave causing the water to flow away and create a dry depression in the middle of the river, leaving Unicol high and dry and vulnerable to Gray's attack, something which Gray takes complete advantage of by crushing it under a hammer. The defeated Unicol spits out Milk Boy while the water soon surges back into the depression. Mary looks around and soon finds Gray floating some distance away. They soon get him back onto the platform. Although unhurt, he is too exhausted to move, but Mary joyfully praises his performance. At that moment, Gildarts calls out to them and they find him comandeering Cappuccino's boat with Cappuccino and his lackey tied up. The group then immediately continues towards the West with the rest of the crew. Soon, they spot the western bank. Gildarts teases Gray, but then sincerely tells him that he is a fine Mage. He suggests that the boy keep heading West towards Magnolia and check out Fairy Tail. Listening to the older man's advice, Gray repeats the name of the Guild. Characters in Order of Appearance #Unicol #Mary #Amelie #Gildarts Clive #Gray Fullbuster #Milk Boy #Cappuccino Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster & Gildarts Clive vs. Milk Boy vs. Unicol (started & concluded) *Escape from Mone (concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Molding Magic **Ice-Make *Crush Spells used *Ice-Make: Floor *Ice-Make: Hammer *Mizuwari Abilities used *Hand-to-hand Combat Category:Ice Trail chapters